1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation level reducing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, higher density and higher integration of a CPU, an LSI, a clock IC, a peripheral semiconductor and the like, which are used inside a device, and higher density of a print wiring are advancing with advancement in electronic devices including a television, a computer, a camera, and a portable telephone. The component of the frequency handled in such electronic components and the like is also becoming higher frequency.
Accompanied therewith, problems such as influence on human body, false operation, functional failure, characteristics degradation and the like due to radiation noise (electromagnetic wave) generated from an electronic component and conduction noise (electromagnetic wave) generated from a line pattern formed on a print substrate arise. EMC (Electro-Magnetic Compatibility), EMI (Electro-Magnetic Interference), EMS (Electro-Magnetic Susceptibility) measures are thus further being desired.